Things That Count
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: Moments in life make up the life itself; whether they are blissful or heartbreaking, they're moments. They're memories. And they will ALWAYS be completely ruined by either a Stoll, Grace, Valdez, or DiAngelo. ALL based on real life experiences. R&R!


**Aiy. I haven't had inspiration..UNTIL NOW. So yeah. No horrible excuses from me, no WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE crap from you guys, alright? 'Kay, so this is just a collection of these moments between the PJO crew. Some are happy, some are sad, some are fun, but ALL are going to contain some sort of humor. So I hope you enjoy! These chapters will be short, but that means I can update MUCH faster. By the way...if you guys want to know, the scenarios are all actual events that happened, no exaggeration. Of course, I'll have to change things like classrooms to cabins, and whatnot...but you know what I mean XD.**

"...You have got to be kidding me, Thalia." Annabeth stared at one of her best friends incredulously. She has to be joking.

Thalia snorted. "I'm not joking, Annabeth. Now go." she bore a somewhat amused expression as she pointed to Cabin 12.

"But he's in the moment, Thals." the daughter of Athena whispered, careful not to say anything in front of any passing half bloods.  
>Thalia sighed and shoved her friend past the first 11 cabins and guided her to the front door of the twelfth. "Go, now." she mouthed silently.<p>

Annabeth swung open the door to Cabin 12 and observed the layout of the room.

There were scarcely any desks lying around, and the few that were still intact had blueprints, papers, and pencils scattered atop it. Books lay carelessly on the floor, and the bed sheets were thrown on in a predictable rumpled manner.

"Gods, it's worse than my side of the cabin," she muttered under her breath, taking a step further into the overcrowded living area.  
>"Er, Connor?" she asked for the boy, her voice echoing along the surprisingly bare hallways. She heard a faint murmur in one of the rooms, but as she walked further down, it became a fairly loud voice.<p>

"And why CAN'T Camp Half Blood be considered a cul de sac?" Connor cried out, his voice strained from yelling at his brother for too long. "I mean, it's basically a street with closed ends...CAMP HALF BLOOD IS SIMILAR!" Travis sat with his head in his hands and took a large breath.  
>He was visibly annoyed, but so was Connor.<p>

"I just can't comprehend the fact that Chiron rejected my idea! REJECTED! There is NO telling what that horse can do, Travis. He's cheery one minute, and dark as a winter day the next!"  
>`"..Aren't all of Camp Half Blood's days the same sunny environment?"<br>"That is NOT the point here!"  
>"Connor!" Annabeth yelled, finally breaking out of the peculiar trance she was in."<br>"WHAT?" he shouted, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Nico said to give you this brown box at exactly 1:46, so...here ya, Knock yourself out...please." she muttered the last word to herself.  
>Connor squealed and snatched the box from her hands, rotating it and inspecting the corners.<p>

"...Is it in perfect condition, stored at EXACTLY 68 degrees Fahrenheit, no more, no less? Is it encased in another layer of plastic?" Connor eyed the teen in a way that must have been intimidating.  
>"That's what Nico said..." she thought back to the lecture her younger friend had<em> selflessly <em>given her.  
>"So what IS in that box, Connor?" The blonde girl suddenly asked, her natural curious state surfacing.<p>

The Stoll brother stopped his inspection and turned around suspiciously.

"Why don't YOU check YOUR donkey door?"

"Wait...What? I don't-"

"I don't HAVE skin disease! I'm just naturally that way!"

"I didn't even...wait wh-"

"Just keep on walking, that's right."

"I'm sitting."

"And he waddled away, waddle waddle, till the very next day. Hear the duck, Annabeth? Listen to him. Do what he says. Waddle away and don't come back until tomorrow...but don't ask for grapes or lemonade. Now if you want Grapefruit juice, then we got a deal going..."

"So what's in the bag?"

"Manly toiletries!"

"I will leave and pretend like I didn't hear the words' manly' and 'toiletries' in the same sentence...I will also act like I didn't peek in your bag and find out that you were holding a Yugi Oh! card, ok?"

"YOU WHAT? YOU TOUCHED MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND!"

"There's not REALLY only four in the world, ok? I had like, six. So please, shut up and go obtain your 'manly toiletries' from Nico."

**Err...that was terrible. But it DID really happen, and it was a lot funnier in real life! The next chapter will be completely unrelated to this and loads more funny. I promise. I will update tomorrow...if anyone cares.**


End file.
